


Windows

by DaemonRose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: Explaining the different uses of windows. Featuring Batman/ Bruce, Dick, Damian, Jason. And others.





	

Glass breaks and shatters, pieces glitter in the pale moonlight as they fly through the room and land scattered across the floor. They lie sharp and mixed with red stains and wood from broken furniture. That’s how GCPD Detectives and CSI find the scene and the knocked out and tied up criminals. A breeze drives through the broken window. It’s the 20th floor. The next building is far away. It’s clear who came crashing into that room like this.  Only one quick glance around the room and Jim Gordon knows what happened.  “Who’s gonna clean that mess up now?” One of the CSI guys, a newbie, asks. “And who pays for the damage?”  The commissioner‘s lips twitch, knowing by now that a large sum has been transferred to the company’s owner and the GCPD. He assures the young man that’s nothing for them to worry about and makes his way back home.

+

Wayne manor has doors. A lot of them. A gate, a front door, more than one back door, a door to the garden and to the terrace and doors to the balconies.  Also, of course the manor has a whole lot of windows.  Somehow, for many of the either permanent or occasional habitants of the house the windows are a very much liked way of entering into it. Preferred for sneaking into someone’s bedroom at night or for the youngest Wayne to sneak in unseen and unheard by his father after he’s been gone out on patrol alone.

Many of the windows have the curtains closed; Alfred makes sure they don’t become heavy with dust. There are a couple of windows Bruce can be seen standing in front of, brooding, thinking about something.  A case.  A choice.  A person.  Sometimes someone joins him and they look outside together. Sometimes it’s Dick or Damian. Sometimes it’s Clark. Mostly it’s Alfred.

+

There was one time where a window saved Dick Grayson’s life. He has been out with Wally and it’s late and he is walking around the corner to where he has parked his motorcycle when he is attacked and kidnapped. In his defense, the thugs have guns and he isn’t in his Robin attire. He put up a good fight but doesn’t want to give away what he really is capable of.  Dick wants to know who sent the thugs and hopes they would bring him to their boss and he can solve a crime on the way.

They blindfold him and lock him up in an empty storage room. As soon as he gets rid of the blindfold and the rope around his wrists he looks for a way to escape. Granted, he can pick the lock on the door but he had heard there are guards in front of it, armed. Even if he was quiet, they would probably hear if he tried to open the door. So the small window, two feet above his head, is his only option.  Fortunately, he is a skilled trapeze artist so he can jump, pull himself up, open the window and climb out of it.  Across the street he hides and calls the police. Apparently, his kidnappers already made a ransom demand to Bruce Wayne, which he should bring them in twenty four hours or his ward would be dead. The boss is a gang leader of a splinter group of Intergang, operating smaller crimes on their own, thinking they have landed a big coup by kidnapping Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne.  At home, Dick is met by a worried Alfred. He assures him he is alright, it wasn’t the first time he was kidnapped and later, he and Alfred and Bruce would laugh about it.

+

Not only Damian likes to sneak into some room ninja style. One night, Tim Drake wakes up in his bed, frowning at a shadow on his window. He gets out of bed and throws back the curtains and rolls his eyes. The figure sitting in the half dark in front of his window doesn’t scare him at all, despite the almost featureless, dim red face. It’s not the first time that happened and Tim knows that person well enough.  Once the window is open, Red Hood hops inside Tim’s room and takes his helmet off. “Can I crash?” Tim shrugs and goes back to bed.

Another time, Tim sits in front of his computer, writing a new program for Barbara, as there is a knock on his window. He sighs and lets Jason in. “Care to use the door once in a while?” Tim asks while he turns back to what he is doing on his computer.  “Your father is there.” Jason flops down on Tim’s bed. “Come here, Timbo. You need some sleep. Once in a while. “

“Later. I have to finish this first.”

Later, Jason is asleep and doesn’t notice when Tim takes off Jason’s shoes, pulls the blanket over him before crawling under it himself next to Jason and drifts off into sleep as well.


End file.
